You Are My Desire
by CharleyChrishunds
Summary: This story is for 18 plus. Sesshomaru & Haku's love story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha or Naruto or any characters in this story!:

Alllllllllllllo I took a looooong ass break! Hopeful this one will turn out...right. D;

Okay,this is chapter 1 to,You Are My Desire.

SesshomaruxHaku!

-  
>It was a saturday morning,the smell of fried eggs &amp; ham was seeking through the two story house.<p>

"Haku...Haku...HAKU! wake up,before you're breakfast goes cold." A man yelled

A young man came out of a room yawning & wiping his eyes walking pass the older man.

(Geez...it's saturday & I still gotta get up. Dad is so dam annoying.)

He made his way to the kitchen & pulled up a chair & sat down.

His father fix him a plate of food & handed it to him.

"Thanks dad" as the young boy yawned once more.

"Inuyasha?" as a women walked into the kitchen.

"Yes,dear?"

"You're brother won't be here,not till later on."

"Oh? Okay then Kagome"

"Hey mom,morning."

"Morning Haku dear." She smiled pinching her son's cheek.

"Ugh...mom I'm not 10,I'm 17!"

She laughed then seated herself & so did Inuyasha.

Haku finished his breakfast & excused his self from the tuble.

He walked to the bathroom,rolled his eyes & grab his toothbrush & toothpaste.

After he brushed his teeth he turn on the shower.

He slowly undressed his self.

He looked in the mirror & stared at a mark on his side.

(Dad & Mom would get pissed if they knew I had this.)

It was a bite mark on his left side. He thought only if they knew who gave it to him. How would they act.

-  
>-<p>

Later that night.

There was a knock on the front door.

Sitting on the couch was Inuyasha,he sighed & pulled himself off the couch & took baby steps to the door.

"Well hey there Broth-"

As he was cut off.

"You really know how to make you're guest wait don'tcha?"

"Eh? Hey,who cares I took my time opening the door for your ass!"

"Fine,just let me in,it's pretty cold out tonight."

Inuyasha steped aside so his older brother could get in.

"Where's everyone at?"

"In bed,I told Haku since it was a weekend he could stay up. But I guess he hited the hay."

"You still telling the boy when to go to bed? Dam,you should be ashame of ya self. He's not a kid anymore bro."

"Aha,I know. But I can't help it"

"I guess you're right,you are his father after all."

"Care for a drink,Sesshomaru?"

"Sure why the hell not."

Inuyasha poured each of them a shot glass of Wild Turkey.

When they got their fill of alcohol & bullshiting with each other.

Inuyasha showed him to his room since it was pretty late anyways.

Sesshomaru placed his belongings on the floor & layed back on the bed.

A few hours went by & Sesshoumaru thought he'd go ahead & sleep.

Night went by & morning came.

Again with the smell of wonderful tasty food was being cooked.

Inuyasha awoke, "Aaaay,my wife must be cookin'" He leaned up & felt a hand on him.

He turn his head to see. It was Kagame. But how & why? If she wasn't cooking then who was?

He shook his head & woke her by poking her on the arm.

When they both was walking to the kitchen,both of 'em notcie that Sesshomaru was also awake.

All three went into the kitchen & seen Haku cooking.

"Breakfast anyone?" The young uke said with a grin.

Inuyasha & Kagame was amazed by this & so was Inuyasha's older brother.

All bowed their heads & seated themselves at the tuble.

-  
>-<p>

That ngiht Haku's parents went out & left Sesshomaru to keep tabs on they're son.

As he was told he did so. Though he thought a 17 year old was old enough to watch himself.

He was going to turn 18 in a couple of months.

Sesshomaru hated how they treated him at times.

He wondered what they would think if they knew what the both of them did.

(But...that's for another time.)

Haku decided that he would get on the computer for a while.

He chatted with his friends & listened to music on Youtube.

He was waiting on his uncle to do something.

Nothin' happen.

~"I think I'll go look up some porn."~ He glanced over to his uncle,as he said those words in his mind.

He typed (Redtube) Then it asked him,(Male or Female) He clicked (male). Then,it asked,(Are you looking for male or female?)

His eyes was watching Sesshomaru's movements.

He clicked,(Male).

His uncle was to busy watching TV,so he didn't have to worry 'bout him seeing what he was watching on the computer.

He started watching the porn videos.

It was turning him on.

He reach down in his pants.

Grabing his half hard dick & playing with himself.

He watched many videos & jerk off the whole time.

"Having fun are we?" a voice from behind him whisping in his ear.

Haku jumped & turn around looking in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Ohh shit!" He screamed.

"Heh,what's wrong,Haku? Why so jumpy?"

"You...sca-...scared me was all!"

"Eh? Well then." Leaning over him to see what he was watching.

"Porn?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Why do you need porn?"

"I just..."

"Just?"

"I was horny & I thought I'd watch some porn."

"Hm. I see. That sounds completely boring."

"Well...I was enjo-"

"Whats this?"

"What's what?"

"This right here." Brining his hand down to his pants & poking it.

"Oh that...You see...I couldn't help not get a hard on."

"That gave you a hard on?" Giving a pissed off look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry,Sessh. I should have just came to y-"

"Shhhh,come with me." Grabing Haku by the hand pulling him up from the chair he was sittin' in.

"Where are we going?" Looking up at the older & taller man.

"To you're room silly. I have a great plan in mind." Smiling back at the young man licking his lips.

Haku's eyes widen,he knew what he was going to do to him. He's done it many of times.

(Oh God,I hope I don't get in a lot of trouble here!)

Sesshomaru took him to his bedroom & throw him on the bed.

"Alight Haku lets get down & dirty,I wanna feel myself inside of you tonight. Now strip down."

Haku took in a deep long breath & let it out & done what he was told.

He gotten himself undessed all the way. There was no clothing on him.

"Turn,let me see every inche of you're body."

He turn a few times so Sessh could see him.

Sesshomaru smiled & licked his lips once more,& pushed play on a Cd-Player that was in there. & the song that played was Labyrinth by Oomph.

"Y'know,this song makes it more sexy. Dance for me,Haku."

"Y-yes.."

As he danced for him.

He rubed on himself. He wanted to turn on Sessh real bad. He picnhed his own nipples & licked his fingers & rubed on them.

"Stop."

"Oh...okay..."

Sesshomaru stared at him without a word.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no,you didn't. But your a very very bad boy."

Haku looked down at the floor & bit his top lip. Then looked back up at him still bitting his lip.

"Bend over."

"Now? But I thought we was going to play some mor-"

"We are. Just do as I tell you,or I'll turn around & walk out & say forget it." Smiling his evilish grin.

(Ugh! That bastard! I'm so going to kill him!)

As always he bent over for him.

"Touch you're toes."

He rolled his eyes & reach down to his toes.

"This is a perfect view of you like this. That hole looks yummy. I think I'll touch it."

He placed his finger tips on his ass & felt his ass cheeks & grab & pinched them both. He licked his fingers & half way grined.

He rubbed his sexy hole with his wet fingers. & struck one finger in.

Haku's eyes lite up. "Mmm"

"Just one finger in,& your already lettin' that voice slip out?"

Haku blush & closed his eyes.

"Hold on. Don't move." Sesshomaru walked away for a minute & brought a mirror in.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see my sweet darling"

He placed the mirror in front of Haku.

Haku's eyes blinked in confusing.

"Now I can see you're face when you blush or moan."

That made Haku flush in the face even harder.

He went back to what he was doing,he stuck his finger back in.

& moved his finger around inside of him,then he added another finger inside.

He fingered him for 'bout 15 minutes.

"Sessh...I'm going to come..."

"Don't come just yet my pet." As he stop fingering him & grab a shoes string & whapped it around Haku's harden cock.

"What are you doing!"

"Like I said,don't come just yet...my pet." Smiling with his eyes.

"You're the Devil..."

"Heh."

"All right,get on the bed & spread you're legs."

Haku got on the bed,& spread his legs & looking at Sesshomaru.

"Tell me my sweet thing,what do you do when you think of me when I'm done for so many days?"

"Well,I will not lie to you. But I uh...I masturbat to your pictures,I can't help not wanting to touch myself when your away.." Blushing as the words came out.

Sesshomaru smiled & grab lilttle Haku's legs & lifted them over his shoulders.

"You're going to love this. & don't you dare ask if I'll remove that." Pointing down at the string around his dick.

Haku sighed & nodded his head in agreement.

Sesshomaru took off his shirt & unbutton his pants & got his own cock out.

He toyed with Haku at first rubbing his dick up against his ass. But after he was finish driving the young man crazy he slowly slide it inside of him.

He was easy at first. & he was going slow. Moving side to side,making sure it also felt great to Haku too.

He only had half of it in. He stopped for a monemt & pulled almost all of it out.

Haku looked up at him like...What the fuck..

Sesshomaru smiled & pushed himself back in,he put it all in & moving faster.

He looked down at the young man he was fucking watching his expressions & listening to his loud ass moans.

He removed the string that was wapped around Haku's cock. After it was moved,he came all over the bed & himself.

Sesshomaru licked it off of Haku & smirked.

His moans was driving Sesshomaru insane. The moans was beautiful,it was making him go deeper & faster.

Haku didn't mind since he loved it either way.

Sesshomaru left bite,kiss marks all over Haku's body.

When they was finished Haku & Sesshomaru was out of breath.

He kissed his small lover once more & held him close.

"Okay,Haku let's go to bed,I'll sleep in here. You're mom & dad won't be home till sometime tomorrow,& I want to hold my pet all night."

"Ahaa...Sessh you drive me crazy. But next time I'm giving you a blowjob! Ya hear me?"

"Haha,okay beautiful,goodnight."

-

So with that being done & said they both slept like babies!

.

Hopeful I did a great job! & I hope it doesn't mess up!

End of chapter 1 of, You Are My Desire.


	2. Chapter 2 Happieness

Okay dokey,here's Chapter 2 of,You are my Desire.  
>This is the end of this Story also!<br>I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto. ~~~~~...Though I'd love to have them both!3

Alrighty den! . .

The noice of a car pulling up in the driveway woke up 'lil Haku from a deep & placeful sleep.  
>His eyes widen up &amp; kicked Sesshomaru out of the bed.<p>

"Holy fuckin' hell! Why did you do that!" The angry demon yelled.

"I'm sorry,but mom & dad is home get out of here before they come in!"

"Whaaa...right." As the surprised demon took off out of the room into his own.

The door came unlock & open by Inuyasha. Him & Kagome walked in took off their jackets & hang them up.

"Well dam,looks like bro ain't up yet."

"Looks that way dear,we did tell them that we wouldn't be back till later to night."

"Yeah well,but that stupid shit had to go down where we was staying. & I was having fun to."

Haku knew he'd get in trouble if he came out of his room,but he didn't have no choice. They would find out soon that he didn't go to school.  
>Not only that he needed a shower. He smelt like sex. He got up off his bed &amp; made this way to the door &amp; looked at the doorknob reaching for it.<br>When turned it closing his eyes real tight then opened them slowly. He peeked his head out & seen his parents staring at him.

"Hmm...Hi mom,Hi dad..."

"Haku,what are you doing? & why aren't you at school?"

"Yeeeaah...'bout that...I over slept...?"

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"In his room asleep."

Inuyasha walked over to his brother's room that he had giving him while he was there.

"Hey,you awake? Hey do you hear me? Don't make me open this door on my own man!"

"What do you want,Inu-..Yasha?" The upset older brother said.

"Do ya mind if I come in?"

"Not at all. Come on in."

He he opened the door & walked in,he turned around & told his wife to take care of they're son then walked the rest of the way in the room & shut the door.

"Haku,you look dirty. I'll run you some bath water."

"Oh..okay mom.."

She got the tub full & called him in there.  
>He walked to where he was called to come to.<p>

"I can do the rest on my own mom,I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know,I'll leave it to you then."

He striped & got in the tub.

-  
>-<p>

"Never smelt this scent on you before. What is it?"

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair & sigh rolling his eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What!" Sesshomaru screamed in confusing.

"I'm a half demon,so I can smell things that others can't."

The older brother shook his head & stared at the floor.

"You want me to leave?"

"No,bro I don't. Why would I want you to leave?"

"Well...I did have sex...wi-"

"Haha! All humans & demon all the like to have sex! Why should it matter? Well unless you had sex with someone that you shouldn't have."

"That's just it,Inuyasha."

"What is?"

"Oh My God! Do you even know who I had se-"

"Shut up,bro...you're pissing me off."

"But..I..."

"I know...I know it all, So does Kagome. I mean yeah...it seems wrong & shit..but we can't help it now."

"How did you find out?"

"Well...his 15th birthday,he went home with you after the party & the boy didn't care for sex at all. Hell he didn't even jerk off either."

"Eh." Sesshomaru blinked.

"Yeah after he came home he was acting different. & like a week later I walked in on him going at it. One hand round his dick & he was fingering himself. He doesn't know that I seen it either. He'd freak out if he knew I seen him do that,HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh wow..."

"So do you think I'm sick in the head fucking my lil' nephew?"

"Shut the hell up that's my son you're talking about...ugh..."

"Oh...I take that as a yes that you think that,I don't blame you..Hell if I was you I'd shoot me."

"Don't talk that way. I know he's you're blood nephew. But,he loves you I can see it in his eyes & you love him. I'm fine with it as long you don't hurt him. He's my boy."

"Really? You really feel that way?"

"Yes,I do."

"So,I can come & get him & take him out on dates then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good. Hm...does that mean I can screw him anytime I want?"

"Hey now,that's not up to me. It's all up to him."

-  
>-<p>

Haku was washing himself & he started to sing

"How long how long will I slide Seperate my side I don't I don't believe it's bad Slit'in my throat It's all I ever... I heard your voice through a photograph I thought it up it brought up the past Once you know you can never go back I've got to take it on the otherside"

The door opened, "Singing Red Hot Chili Peppers are you now?"

"...Yeah...what are you doing in here..?"

"I was checking on you,is that fine with you?"

"Yeah it's cool with me,Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked over to the young man & bent down on his knees grabing the rag & washing Haku's chest.

"I really made a mess out of you last night,wouldn't you say?"

"Ugh...shut up. what are you going to do if you're brother comes in here or you're sister in-law,eh?"

"Oh...Well you see..."

Two people walked in the bathroom. It was Inuyasha & Kagome of course.

"Agggh! Sesshomaru! Stop it! Stop it! Errr...Mom,Dad this isn't what you think..! You see...I um,you see..."

"We know,Haku. We've known for qiute a while now. So calm down darlin'."

That night Sesshomaru stayed in Haku's room.  
>In Inuyasha &amp; Kagome's rooom it was peaceful they was sound asleep,until they was rudely woken up by voices.<br>Inuyasha jump out of bed. "What are you doing,Inu?" Kagome asked.  
>"I'm going to tell them to go to bed &amp; stop talking already!"<br>"Eh...Inuyasha..but I don't think their talki-...fine go on." She whispered to herself,"Go on..go get you're eyes full.."

He stomped all the way to his son's room & opened it up & was going to speak but no words would come out as he stared at his brother & his son.  
>Sesshomaru had Haku doggy-style,pulling his hair back &amp; jacking him off while he pushed into him. &amp; the moans was flowing out of Haku's mouth.<br>Inuyasha tried to say something but nothing came.

"Harder! Oh Sesshomaru harder! Fuck me good! Mmm..." The young one moaned.  
>Sesshomaru smiled still pulling on his hair as he moaned showing his fangs.<br>When they have finally finished,Sesshomaru warped his arms around Haku.

"GOD about time I finally get some SLEEP! I should never let them do it!" Inuyasha yelled into his pillow shuting his eyes.

Okay,well that was it. I end it here! I hope y'all liked it!3


End file.
